unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
FAN FICTION MAIN PAGE
Fan Fiction Submission Guidelines A. Keep each story at 500 words or less. B. Reference the Podcast episode number. C. Reference the main subject of the Podcast segment. Tips # Create a user account before posting your submissions so Wikia will name you as the author. # Tweet @JoeXtrana once you have finished submitting your Fan Fiction and he will link and categorize your submission to the main Fan Fiction. You can also message the wikia moderator Fan Fiction Contest Rules # The Unbelievable Host will determine if there is a Fan Fiction Contest each Season. # The Unbelievable Host selects an unread story at random to read on-air during the Contest. # The Unbelievable Host does not review/read any story before reading on-air. Therefore, every submitter should proofread and spellcheck their submissions to the best of their abilities. # Be respectful to the readers and reviewers. The Unbelievable Podcast is a Comedy Show, however not every reader or listener will praise your work or find it tasteful. Most importantly, every submitter should be respectful of the Host if/when they request that certain material not be written into the Unbelievable Fan Fiction Lore. # Only Fan Fiction that follows the Submission Guidelines and Contest Rules will qualify to be read on-air and left on the Wikia. The Wikia Moderator reads each submission. # Check the length of your Fan Fiction before submitting your work. The Unbelievable Podcast covers a lot of content each episode, so story length needs to be kept at 500 words or less for time and quality purposes. # At the end of the season, the Host will name a winner. # The Fan Fiction Contest Winner will be sent an unnamed prize. The Fan Fiction Contest Current Contest: * Season 5 (Ep. 192 - Ongoing) Current Contenders: * Read On Episode 193: Part One: Case Of The Italian Pancakes * Read On Episode 194: "The Alpha Centaurians" The Lost Chapter: Beyond The Light Barrier * Read On Episode 197: The Lost Chapter: How Freddy Escaped * Read On Episode 198: Book One: The Cactus Chronicles * Read On Episode 200: Origin Story: The Unbelievable Secret * Read On Episode 202: The Lost Chapter: Play With Us Forever Brian * Read On Episode 204: About The Hole * Read On Episode 205: The Lost Chapter: Love Lift Us Up * Read On Episode 208: An Untold Story: New York Girl Saves Countless Lives * Read On Episode 210: The Lost Chapter: Steven's Legos * Read On Episode 214: Is This A Real Show? SUBMITTED WORK - SORTED NUMERICALLY BY EPISODE NUMBER Episode 1 - 36 "Gone Forever" Origin Story: The Unbelievable Secret * Author: Secret Transmission Podcast ( ‎TOBYVONDOOM)' ' * Published On Mar. 1st, 2017 * ''Read On Season 5 Episode 200 Episode 8 "The Deep Cut" The Deep Cut * Author: Gabezero * Published On May 31st, 2017 Episode 42 - 43 A New Beginning Always Starts At The End * Author: A Fandom user ' * Published On Apr. 18th, 2017 Episode 87 The Conspiracy Crossover * ''Author: Gabezero * Published On May 31st, 2017 Episode 100 "100th Episode Extravaganza" Is This A Real Show? * Author: Unknown * Published on May 15th, 2017 * Read On Episode 212 Episode 129 "The Mothman" An Untold Story: New York Girl Saves Countless Lives * Author: AC Dollar$ign * Published On Apr. 5th, 2017 * Read On Season 5 ''Episode 208 Episode 131 "The Alpha Centaurians Get Laid!" "The Alpha Centaurians" The Lost Chapter: Beyond The Light Barrier * ''Author: Unknown * Published On Feb. 16th, 2017 * Read On Season 5 Episode 194 Episode 145 "Mel's Hole And Other Gaping Pits" Story: About The Hole * Author: ''THEANARCHEMIST'' ' * Published On Feb. 28th, 2017 * ''Read On Season 5 ''Episode 204 Episode 149 "Ghosts of the Stanley Hotel" The Lost Chapter: Play With Us Forever Brian * ''Author: JENNAAVH * Published On Mar. 25th, 2017 * Read On Season 5 Episode 202 Episode 150 "Bohemian Grove Employee Interview" Bohemian Grove Revisited * Author: Jazzbag * Published On May 8th, 2017 Episode 151 "The Secret Life Of Plants" Book One: The Cactus Chronicles * Author: CATTY93 * Published On Mar. 2nd, 2017 * Read On Season 5 Episode 198 Book Two: Plants Ain’t No Nice Guys Either * Author: ''STARFOX MULDER'' ' * Published On Mar. 5th, 2017 Episode 153 "The Alien In The Freezer" The Lost Chapter: How Freddy Escaped * ''Author: Jon B. * Published On Feb. 22nd, 2017 * Read On Season 5 Episode 197 Episode 155 "Tulpas" The Lost Chapter: Love Lift Us Up * Author: HERBERT? HERBERT * Published On Mar. 20th, 2017 * Read On Season ''Episode 205 Episode 157 "Phone Calls From The Dead" The Lost Chapter: Prank Calls From The Dead * ''Author: Unknown * Published On July 26th, 2017 Episode 158 "Kentucky Goblins" The Lost Chapter: Phoebe and the Brian (Part 02 Of 03) * Author: ZENGER8 * Published On Apr. 3rd, 2017 Episode 164 “Dumbest Alien Stories” Part One: Case Of The Italian Pancakes * Author: JoeXtrana * Published On Dec. 23rd, 2016 * Read On Season 5 Episode 193 Part Two: Warning Of the Space Brains * Author: JoeXtrana * Published On Jan. 2nd, 2017 * Read On Season 5 Episode 193 Episode 172 "The Wishing Machine" "The Wishing Machine" The Lost Chapter: A Special Wish * Author: Unknown * Published On Feb. 17th, 2017 Episode 183 "Time Travel Part V" The Lost Chapter: Steven's Legos * Author: Unknown * Published On Mar. 17th, 2017 * Read On Season 5 ''Episode 210 Episode 198 "The Immortal Jellyfish" The Lost Chapter: Phoebe and the Brian (Part 01 Of 03) * ''Author: ZENGER8 * Published On Mar. 26th, 2017 Episode 215 "Can You Trust Stan Romanek?" Forget: Can You Trust Stan * ''Author: ''dadruleblog * Published On Aug. 8th, 2017 NOTICE Every Submission Is A Fictional Novelization Of A Segment On The Unbelievable Podcast. All Characters And Events, Even Those Based On Real Or Claimed Events, Are Entirely Fictional. Some Names May Have Been Changed To Protect The Innocent And The Not-So-innocent. This Is Just For Fun!__FORCETOC____NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fan Fiction __NOEDITSECTION__